


Well, Shit...

by Layora88



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adrenaline Junkie, Blow Job, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, But it's not actually stated, Coming In Pants, Confessions, Danger Kink, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Gun Kink, Idiots in Love, It is love because you know, It's these two, M/M, Not so Boy Scout Steve Rogers, Smut, Sort of? - Freeform, Steve wants to live on his knees for Bucky, Steve's a Slut for Bucky, Sub Steve Rogers, This is honestly just pure smut with a bit of fluff at the end, the dom sub is very mild?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layora88/pseuds/Layora88
Summary: Bucky...realizes something about his best pal Stevie one afternoon while taking care of his guns and takes full advantage of the situation to finally make a move on the love of his life.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 30
Kudos: 187





	Well, Shit...

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, this features gun kink? So read the tags and be warned? Also, I honestly know nothing about weapons so...sorry if this is at all inaccurate. I wanted to keep it short-er[if you know me you know that's like impossible]so I didn't go into too much detail. Sorry about that. But the smut's there, hope you enjoy it. ^_~

“Steve?”

“ _Yeah!?_ ” He gasped, much too loud, startled out of his thoughts.

Bucky paused. “Are-are you alright?” He asked slowly, gaze flickering over his friends face.

“Y-yes? I mean, of course I’m alright, just-“ He shrugged, looking flustered, _sounding_ flustered what with his voice pitched far higher than usual.

Bucky merely stared…and then _kept_ starting at his friend. Because Steve didn’t _look_ alright, not in the least. He’d broken out in a light sweat and was rubbing his palms against the front of his khakis as if he simply couldn’t help himself. He looked more panicked than Bucky cared for.

“I think I’m gonna’ go for a run,” He interrupted, hastily getting to his feet and heading for his room, mostly likely to get changed.

Bucky nodded, letting him go. “Alright,” He said, tone gentling.

If Steve was… _running away_ …well, he so very rarely did so and Bucky figured he’d better leave him.

But…the blush adorning his cheeks was rather pretty and Bucky sort of wished he knew what prompted it. He sighed and looked down at his lap, to the half dismantled Glock he’d been cleaning and frowned. His attention wavered for a moment and he simply sat in quiet staring at the metal in his hands…the metal hand.

He exhaled shakily when he heard Steve come back out into the living room and when he looked up, he found Steve watching him with a furrowed brow. “You okay, Buck?”

Bucky nodded, humming quietly to himself as he slipped the mag back into its chamber. He happened to look up at his friend in the same moment he cocked it, the sound loud in the otherwise quiet apartment.

As such, he didn’t miss the way Steve swallowed hard, his blue eyes darkening and his cheeks flushing prettiest shade of pink.

 _Oh_.

His mind screeched. _Oh-oh_ ** _wow._**

He didn't let it show that he’d caught on. He _hoped_ he didn’t let it show at the very least. But judging by the way Steve exhaled deeply and then jerked his thumb over his shoulder, Bucky was pretty sure he thought he was in the clear.

“I’ll see you later, Buck.”

“Sure thing, Stevie,” He called back, doing his level best to drop an inconspicuous glance down at his friends lap as he turned away and-

Bucky’s breathing hitched and he quickly snapped his gaze down to the gun in his hands, forcing the blush racing to his cheeks to _will the fuck_ ** _down_** for five more seconds to get Steve out of the goddamn apartment.

As soon as the door closed behind the blond, Bucky was sucking in a sharp breath and staring down at his gun with wide disbelieving eyes. “What the fuck-“ He hissed. “What the ever loving _fuck_ -“

He wasn’t about to get his answer asking the empty apartment but he sure as shit needed five minutes or better yet, _twenty_ just to wrap his head around what the fuck he’d just seen. But of course twenty-minutes later and his mind was still reeling.

Because there was _no_ -no way that Steve…pure, angelic, sweet, innocent-

“ _Oh_ ,” Bucky breathed, and he really wished there was a lightbulb above his head because seriously.

Iconic lightbulb moment.

“Well, _fuck-_ “ He spluttered.

.

Bucky wasn’t sure if this was a smart idea. Strike that, he was _positive_ it wasn’t a smart idea. But there was nothing for it, because if he had to sit on this-this _theory-_ he wasn’t sure he’d survive another day.

 _So_ , here he was, sitting at the kitchen table at 10 o-clock at night, the lights down low and still clad in his tactical gear, fresh off a mission with Nat. It’d been a covert mission, no one else necessary and they’d gone in and came out with exactly what they’d come for.

The apartment was empty, Steve down a few floors with the rest of the team for movie night and Bucky knew he’d be up soon. So…Bucky waited. He waited with nervous anticipation thrumming under his skin, adrenaline still very much present, like an ever gnawing itch just waiting to be scratched.

He swallowed thickly and looked out across the table in front of him where he’d carefully laid out several of his well loved knives and two of his favourite guns. He’d say he was cleaning them but truthfully, he’d already meticulously done so on the flight back. Now, now they gleamed in the dim light of the kitchen, the black matte of the metal looking muted beneath the softer light and the intimidating gleam of the different knives flickering whenever he moved them this way or that.

He exhaled shakily and closed his eyes. This was a risk, he knew it was but it was one he was going to have to take. He was _tired_ of dancing around Steve these days. He’d _always_ been tired of doing so but back then, he didn’t have a choice. At least, he felt like he didn’t. It was a different time and things were…well they were different. But now? Now things were _very_ different but for the better. He hoped, anyway.

He knew he was going out on a limb but he’d seen the way Steve looked at him, forget the gun the other day. The way Steve just _stared_ at him sometimes made Bucky’s lungs seize and his heart _ache_ with an intensity he could barely stand. When Steve looked at him like that, Bucky felt small. Small in the face of such goodness, of such purity, small in the face of this man who stood for so much and took so little for himself.

He never took care of himself, Bucky still feeling as if he needed to be there for him, watch over him, protect him. Even if he knew Steve was more than capable of looking after himself, he never took _care_ of himself. It frustrated Bucky to no end, to see him constantly try and please everyone but himself.

He shook himself of his thoughts, unhappy with where they were taking him. Tonight he was going to confront Steve and see where it got them. Because he was too old to keep dancing around the man and he thought maybe, just maybe, he could take care of Steve in the one way no one else could.

He drew his lower lip between his teeth and worried at it as his gaze flickered along his weapons, his gaze drifting across the space to linger on the front room, the front door. He sprawled back in his chair and ignored the low-key arousal burning hotter in his belly. This wasn’t about him.

.

When Steve stepped into their apartment and noticed the lights were still on, he paused at the door. “Buck?” He called softly.

Bucky tipped his head a bit to his right and Steve caught the hint of movement in the low light. He sighed deeply and Bucky tried to ignore the way Steve appeared to be entirely too relieved to see him.

“I didn’t know you and Nat were back yet. Did the mission go alright?” He asked, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him.

Bucky merely grunted in response and he watched in nervous anticipation as Steve paused with his back to him.

It took no more than a second for him to turn and look at Bucky and he quickly noticed the blond’s gaze was narrowed slightly, a worried pinch between his brows. He didn’t say anything like Bucky half expected him to, instead, he made his way across the space to stand at the edge of the kitchen, his gaze never once straying from Bucky’s frame.

“Buck?” Steve asked, voice quiet, questioning.

Bucky arched a brow at him and calmly reached over to pick up a knife from the table, never taking his eyes off Steve.

“Steve?” Bucky returned quietly, casually tipping the knife in his grasp, toying with it expertly.

The blond only paused for a heartbeat before his gaze was settling back on Bucky’s. “What’s going on? A-are you alright?” He asked, clearly worried.

Bucky hummed and inclined his head, spinning the knife and pointing it at the floor at his feet. “Kneel, Steve,” He ordered.

Every muscle in Steve’s body tensed, locked up and Bucky could see the fight or flight instincts flare up. “ _Bucky-_ “ Steve started but Bucky didn’t let him finish.

“I said-“ He started, talking over the blond. “ _Kneel, Stevie_.”

And that did it, the nickname settling something in Steve but making so many other questions race to the forefront of his mind. His hesitation was going to get him into trouble though because Bucky was done waiting.

Steve let out a soft startled sound as Bucky stood and quickly stepped into his space, the tip of his blade just barely grazing the underside of his chin. He didn’t take a step back though.

He was staring at Bucky with wide eyes and parted lips, _shock_ written all over his pretty face. Bucky pressed the flat of the blade against his Adam’s apple and Steve tried to stifle a moan in the back of his throat and failed miserably.

“Are you going to kneel for me now, Stevie?” Bucky whispered and Steve licked his lips, nodding as much as the knife would allow. “Good boy,” He murmured and he’d barely managed to withdraw the blade in time before Steve was dropping to his knees on the hardwood floor.

Bucky bit back a groan at the sight. Steve on his knees in this damned khakis and too tight grey t-shirt, palms resting nervously on his thighs as he sat back on his heels.

“Don’t you look pretty,” Bucky found himself whispering, watching in delight as Steve’s baby blues widened and a gorgeous flush spread over his cheeks.

“Bucky, what-“

Bucky outright _growled_ and Steve’s jaw snapped shut so quickly Bucky thought he may have bitten his tongue in the process. “I’ve seen you looking, Steve.”

Steve didn’t say anything to that, only the widening of his eyes letting Bucky know that he’d heard him. “Stay put, yeah?”

Steve didn’t say anything and merely watched as Bucky stepped away from him, back towards the kitchen table. With his back turned to him, Steve let himself look over his friend. He couldn’t help trembling when he saw Bucky pick up his favourite Glock. _Fuck_ , is _that_ what he meant by seeing him looking? He wondered.

When Bucky turned back to face him, Steve exhaled harshly through his nose when he brandished the gun in his direction, not pointing it at him, just… _showing_ it to him. Bucky watched him watch as he handled the gun and hummed quietly under his breath, instantly drawing Steve’s gaze.

When Bucky held his gaze once more, he stepped back into his space and Steve looked up at him in question. Bucky decided he was done letting him wonder just what was happening any longer.

“Do you know-“ Bucky started, switching the gun over to his right hand and bringing his metal hand up, fingers gently gripping and then tipping Steve’s chin up towards him. “That I haven’t been able to stop thinking about the way you looked at me cleaning my guns the other day?”

Steve’s throat tightened and he swallowed almost compulsively and Bucky just _knew_ he was going to try and speak, try and formulate _some_ kind of denial. But he really didn’t want that.

“I know you watch me, Stevie. I’m not blind and surely-surely you see the way I look at you…” He trailed off and Steve made a startled noise, eyes widening impossibly more so.

“I-I don’t k-know what-“

“Don’t lie, Steve,” He murmured, gaze flickering momentarily to his shoes, his combat boots. “It doesn’t suit you…but what _does_ , suit you, I mean…and I really shouldn’t have been so surprised by it, not with the way you are, honey…”

Steve shuddered and Bucky wanted to _preen_ at the way he was clearly reacting to the pet name. “Good man like you, _brave_ man like you,” Bucky continued, his hand shifting and slipping down to lightly cup the front of his throat, inwardly _groaning_ when Steve’s heart-rate sped up, his breath coming in quickening pants. “Shouldn’t be surprised a bit of danger gives you such a thrill. Because that’s it, isn’t it?” He murmured, not really expecting an answer.

“You like the idea that I could hurt you, don’t you? The danger behind having a weapon drawn on you…but not to hurt, not to harm- _just-_ to _threaten_ you with it.”

Steve couldn’t contain his soft moan at that and Bucky’s arm whirred with excitement because _yeah_ , he’d hit the nail on the head with this one. “ _Buck, I-_ “

“You know what the stop-light system is, doll?”

Steve made a quiet noise and nodded, swallowing thickly. “That mean you know what a safe word is too?”

Steve groaned throatily at that and Bucky couldn’t stop the grin that tugged at his lips. “Mine’s Winter-“

“ _Brooklyn-_ “ Steve blurted and Bucky hummed quietly under his breath, not the least bit surprised.

“So,” Bucky hummed, straightening slightly and removing his hand from the blond’s gorgeous throat. “You going to let me look back for a change?” He murmured and the absolutely _wounded_ noise that escaped Steve’s lips had Bucky nearly panting with the surge of arousal in brought him as he pressed the muzzle of the gun beneath Steve’s chin and forced his head up.

Bucky had never felt so powerful before. Not even in all his time as the Winter Soldier as he did right then.

“ _Yes_ , _Bucky_ ,” Steve gasped. “A-anything you want-“

“That’s dangerous, Stevie,” Bucky interrupted, dragging the muzzle of the gun lightly against Steve’s perfect jaw. “How do you know I don’t want to watch you treat my gun right?”

Steve shuddered, lashes fluttering and the unmistakable clench of his abs beneath that too tight t-shirt made Bucky glance a bit further down the length of his body. “Hard already? Jesus, Steve, didn’t think you’d be so damned easy for it-“

Steve moaned and _Christ_ it was so whorish it startled Bucky, a surge of arousal so strong racing through him that he felt light headed with it.

“M’not-not easy for any-anyone else,” Steve breathed and Bucky exhaled roughly through his nose.

“That so?” He asked hoarsely.

Steve nodded as Bucky drew the gun away from his chin, just holding it limply in his hand at his side now. Steve took advantage of the momentary pause and tentatively reached up to rest his hands heavily against Bucky’s hips.

“Ve’ wanted to be easy for you, wanted to be on my knees for you since that summer,” He confessed, voice hushed as if he were sharing a secret and truly, he sort of was.

“W-what summer?” Bucky prodded, reaching out lightly with the metal hand to smooth back some of the blond strands.

“32,” He sighed, leaning in a bit closer, face _very_ close to where Bucky wanted it. “I came home early from sweepin’ up at Danny’s. You had a girl over-you didn’t-you didn’t even know I was there, Buck.”

Bucky swallowed thickly. “What did you see?”

Steve’s lashes fluttered and Bucky stifled a moan as Steve leaned in and nuzzled at the hard line of his cock, trapped beneath all that kevlar.

“Saw her on her knees, she wasn’t no good girl, not one you’d want to bring home to your ma, that’s for sure,” He sighed and Bucky grunted when Steve parted his lips and dragged a wet kiss over the material stretched over his cock.

“ _Stevie-_ “ Bucky hissed, jerking forwards helplessly. “You-you’re killin’ me here. I-I was tryin’ta be all bossy-“

Steve huffed a soft laugh and looked up at the man through his impossibly long lashes. “That what you want, Buck? To boss me around?” He asked, sliding his hands down the outside of Bucky’s thick thighs and _oh God_ , Steve could die happy now, he’d finally gotten his hands on them.

“You know I’m a bit of a control freak, pal,” He admitted hoarsely and Steve huffed but didn’t deny it.

“Go on then, Buck. I’ll let you boss me around, push me around too,” He offered and Bucky swore under his breath.

Steve was unprepared for the roughness of the metal hand gripping at his hair. He cried out softly in surprise and Bucky grunted at the sound, tugging his head back to expose the vulnerable length of his throat. He didn’t waste any time pressing the muzzle of his gun back beneath his friends chin.

“We’re gonna’ talk about this after, Stevie. Because this ain’t gonna’ be no one and done bullshit. I’m too old for that crap. I want you, so if you don’t want-“

“I want you too!” Steve gasped, nails digging in roughly at Bucky’s thighs and he exhaled shakily, Bucky’s hand relaxing its grip on his hair.

“You know your words,” Bucky whispered hoarsely, obviously affected by the admission and Steve’s soft exhalation of _green_ was plenty enough for Bucky to kick himself into gear.

“Get my cock out, Stevie,” He ordered and Steve whimpered but scrambled to obey.

His hands were clumsy and shaky with nerves as he fumbled with Bucky’s tactical belt. Bucky didn’t bother to help him, enjoying the frantic press of his hands as they tugged at the leather. It took maybe a bit longer than necessary for him to finally get it open but Bucky wasn’t complaining, not with the way Steve was looking at his crotch like it was the holy grail.

 _Christ_ , Bucky wasn’t sure he wasn’t _drooling_ at the thought of getting his mouth on him. He sucked in a breath as Steve shoved his pants and briefs down in quick succession and he’d barely managed a breath before he felt the blond’s warm calloused hand wrap around him and squeeze his length firmly.

“ _Buck-_ “ Steve whimpered and Bucky watched as Steve licked his lips, already spit slick and parted, _dying_ to get his mouth on him.

“G-go on then, Stevie. Put your mouth on it,” He gasped and it would have sounded more like an order if Steve didn’t choose that moment to stroke him hard and fast before choking himself on Bucky’s cock.

He shouted in surprise, jerking into Steve’s furnace of a mouth as the blond took him in as deep as he could get.

It was pretty fucking deep.

He choked around the length in his mouth but wasn’t deterred, revelling in Bucky grinding forward and burying his cock in his throat like he just couldn’t damn well help himself.

Truly, Bucky couldn’t.

“ _Fuck_ , _Stevie-_ “ Bucky hissed and yanked Steve back so he was fighting to take even just the tip back into his mouth.

He whined pitifully, nails digging into Bucky’s hips roughly. “ _Please_ , Bucky. I w-want it, I want to choke on-“

“ _Fuck-_ “ Bucky hissed, dropping his metal hand to grip Steve’s jaw tightly, forcing it open even wider. “You’re such a fuckin’ cock slut, aren’t you, baby doll?” He breathed, cock twitching heavily when Steve only whined, the sound high and feminine and looked up at Bucky with bright doe-eyes.

“Y-you’re gonna suck my cock in a minute, baby. Want you to show me how good you can be for me first,” He explained and Steve mewled desperately when Bucky dragged the muzzle of the Glock against his bottom lip.

Steve whimpered and Bucky could _see_ him start to shake. He couldn’t resist tightening his grip on the man’s jaw in an attempt to draw his attention for just a moment more. “Gonna’ put this pretty little mouth to use, doll. Watch you suck off my gun, prove you can show me a good time and then I’ll give you my cock, how’s that sound?”

“ _So good_ ,” Steve managed, moaning when Bucky let go of his jaw and gave himself a couple of strokes to take the edge off.

“Such a pretty little cock slut,” Bucky whispered and Steve whimpered as he parted his lips, gaze flickering between Bucky and the barrel of the gun.

Bucky didn’t keep him waiting any longer. He tilted the muzzle up and watched as Steve’s lips eagerly parted, that sweet pink tongue darting out and curling teasingly around the barrel. Bucky could only groan at the sight as Steve basically started blowing his goddamn gun.

It shouldn’t have been hot. Seriously. It was a weapon, something that could seriously harm either of them. But that was half the appeal, wasn’t it? Steve got off on the danger, the thrill of the threat. Boy Scout Stevie Rogers liked a bit of danger alongside his pleasure. _Well_ , he could work with that.

He clicked the safety off.

Steve froze, his entire body locking up and Bucky could _see_ the way he seemed to nearly vibrate in place. He did look frightened now and Bucky had to suck in a breath because that shouldn’t have been so hot but it goddamn _was._

“Colour?” He demanded, voice entirely too rough as he pulled the gun back just a bit to let him answer.

“ _Green-_ “ He breathed without a moment of hesitation.

Bucky could only _breathe_.

It was Steve who pressed forward this time, taking the barrel into his mouth, the sweet pinkness of his tongue peeking out on occasion as he wrapped his lips around the barrel and _sucked_ , cheeks hollowed and a lewd wet noise filling the space between them.

Bucky groaned and swiped the metal thumb over the head of his cock, very much aware that he was leaking, probably all of Steve for that matter.

“That’s it, Stevie. You look so pretty on your knees for me. Get it nice and wet,” He coaxed and Steve merely whimpered, lashes fluttering closed as if he just couldn’t help himself.

He had more than half the damn barrel between his lips and Bucky could still see the tremble in his limbs, could _feel_ the trembling of his hands where they gripped his thighs, nails digging in probably entirely unconsciously. Bucky loved it.

He could see the spit gathering on the blond’s chin, the glistening of his saliva as it started to drip, as he started to drool. It was as filthy as it was hot. He couldn’t resist dragging the metal thumb up beneath his bottom lip to gather some of it and Steve whined high in the back of his throat.

Bucky grunted at the noise and watched as Steve’s baby blues opened and fixed on him, practically _begging_ him to do something. So, Bucky did something.

He pulled the gun roughly from his mouth, a gasp escaping the blond’s lips in surprise, but then the gun was shoved against the side of his head and the metal hand was back on his jaw, prying it open. “So fuckin’ sloppy, baby. Droolin’ all over my favourite gun when you should be drooling on my cock. Go on, get a good taste because by the time I’m done fucking your throat, you’re not going to be able to swallow much of anything for a while.”

Steve moaned and nodded, pressing in before he’d even finished speaking and Bucky could only shake his head and let go of Steve’s jaw.

Having the blond’s slick heat envelop him again was even more heavenly than before. He was enthusiastic and sloppy, so damn eager for it and Bucky thrust his hips forward, cupping his neck with the metal hand to urge him forward. Not that he needed any urging.

Within seconds Steve had him buried in his throat, struggling to breathe around his length but not making nay attempt to pull off. Bucky could only groan and hiss at the feeling of Steve’s throat convulsing around him every time he swallowed. He wanted to stay buried inside that slick tight heat forever. If this was how his mouth felt, he didn’t think he’d survive being buried in his ass.

The thought made him grunt, suddenly so close to coming. “M’gonna’ fuck your throat, honey. Pinch my thigh if you need to breathe-“

Steve whined loudly around him and scrunched his eyes shut, choking roughly in the next moment as Bucky fucked in deep only to pull back and then do it all over again.

Steve let himself be used, struggling to control his breathing, inhaling sharply through his nose and exhaling just as hard. He knew he was drooling, knew he had snot and tears building, falling and he fucking _loved it_.

He was so goddamn hard in his pants and he wanted to come so badly, knew he could probably come with no more than a bit of friction. He didn’t dare reach down and touch himself yet, though. He fucked up into nothing, whining when he obviously found no relief but he just couldn’t damn well help it. Bucky thought it was ridiculously hot.

Seeing Steve thrust up into nothing while he sucked cock like it was his goddamn reason for being put on this godforsaken planet was pretty much everything to Bucky right then. He jerked in surprise, a breath noise escaping him when Steve dropped one of his hands down to fondly at his balls, tucking a knuckle up against his perineum and just _grinding_ it in.

He choked back a soft cry, startled by the touch, the wave of ecstasy it brought him and he couldn’t help jerking his hips forward harsher than before and revelled in Steve’s choked off cry.

“That’s it, baby, _fuck_ that feels so good. Y’re gonna’ make me come, doll,” He grunted and Steve only seemed to redouble his efforts, forcing himself to take Bucky’s cock as deep as he could and swallowing around compulsively.

“So fucking filthy, Stevie,” Bucky gasped and shoved the gun against his temple roughly. “Look’it me, doll.”  
Steve’s eyes snapped open and he struggled to look up at him through his tears but _fuck_ it was the sweetest sight, seeing Bucky look so undone, cheeks flushed, abs quivering and still fucking dressed in his tactical gear. Steve moaned in response and struggled to keep his eyes open at the sight.

“You trust me, baby?” Bucky asked, voice wavering as he fought to hold on, still fucking into Steve’s glorious throat, that wicked tongue and those pretty pink lips wreaking havoc on his self control.

Steve whined and tried to nod, his left hand gripping Bucky’s hip tightly as he swallowed around Bucky’s length. Bucky exhaled roughly and nodded. “T-that’s good, honey, Stevie, _sweetheart_ ,” He gasped, shoving his left leg forward.

It bumped into Steve’s inner thigh and the blond flinched slightly with how close it was to his cock, leaking and twitching beneath his slacks. _Shit_ he was sure there was a wet spot showing. There had to be with how turned on he was.

“You’ve been so good, honey,” Bucky breathed, licking his lips. “Want you to get yourself off on my leg baby. You’re so eager for it, I know,” He consoled and Steve snapped his eyes shut, a whine so loud and so desperate leaking out around the cock in his mouth.

The vibrations of his whine only made Bucky moan and jerk his hips roughly, burying himself in Steve’s lovely throat again and again. He never wanted to leave.

“ _Yeah_ , knew you’d like that, Stevie. Go on then, up on your knees, _higher._ M’gonna come, honey, you’re gonna make me come, lookin’ like you do. Good boys get to come too and you’ve been so good, honey,” Bucky praised, Steve’s desperate whimpers muffled as he pushed up onto his knees higher, burying his nose in Bucky’s groin as he choked himself on his cock with an eagerness Bucky felt in his goddamn _bones_.

He moaned and fucked his hips forward at the first press of Steve’s cock against his shin and even through his tac pants he could feel the hot, hard line of it. He flexed his leg and Steve whined and jerked against him, so fucking close, Bucky just knew.

He was already there though. “Fuck, _Stevie_ -“ He hissed, the fire in his belly burning hotter and brighter with a sudden intensity that startled him.

He was coming before he’d gotten out more than a bitten off warning, a hitched breath and a moan just about the extent of it. He ground into Steve’s throat, the muscles of spasming weakly around his length pushing up over the edge. He spilled into the blond’s throat and pulled himself back at the second pulse, wanting Steve to taste it, taste _him._

Steve’s eyes snapped open as he pulled roughly from his throat. He heaved in a desperate and ragged breath and Bucky reminded him of what they were doing by suddenly shoving the gun up under his chin. Steve barely had a moment of clarity before his eyes met Bucky’s and the sound of the trigger clicking reached his ears.

He came with a desperate shout, Bucky shoving his leg up against his cock pulsing in his briefs. He whined, his eyes rolling back as his orgasm rushed through him and dragged him under. But Bucky was there. He could feel him, taste him, smell him. He moaned and slumped with relief, a distant clatter barely registering as strong arms enveloped him and a warmth settled around him.

He moaned and shook, his entire body trembling with such a deep seated relief and Bucky was there to help him. Bucky would be there to look after him.

“I’m here, honey. I’m here, Stevie,” Bucky whispered, pressing sweet kisses to his neck, his cheek, his temple.

Steve whimpered softly, hands clumsily reaching for his friend, his lover and Bucky breathed out shakily and nuzzled his nose lightly with his. “You’re alright, baby. I gotcha’, you just rest. You were so good, baby. So sweet for me, honey. So sweet for your Bucky.”

“My Bucky,” He whimpered and Bucky cooed softly, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

“Yeah, Stevie, ‘m yours and you-you’re mine, honey,” Bucky promised, heart swelling with warmth when Steve managed to wrap his arms around his neck and cling to him like an octopus.

“Y’re mine, an ‘m yours, Buck,” Steve breathed and Bucky smiled, burying his hands in his lover’s hair and pressing close.

“Yeah, ain’t ever gonna forget it, ain’t never gonna’ let you forget it,” He promised and he exhaled shakily, tucking his nose up under Steve’s chin and breathing in the scent of his home.

Steve was his home and it was a promise he intended to keep.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously the gun was never loaded, because excuse me, it's Bucky and he loves the shit out of Stevie, okay?


End file.
